1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a mechanical face seal device, and especially to such a device having a bellows member of resilient material for establishing an axially resilient connection between one annular seal member of a pair of co-operating annular seal members and a rotary component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a bellows assembly such as arc known e.g. from DE-A-34 12 594, and pages 22-23 of the Burgmann Lexikon, ABC der Gleitringdichtung, 1988, published by the author, a bellows member acts as a secondary dynamic seal thus making the construction of the mechanical face seal device less complicated and consequently more economical. Such mechanical face seal devices are unaffected by the effects of dirt and aging. A stiff support member may abut a face of a large rotary annular seal member for preventing the bellows member from penetrating a boring of the rotary annular seal member under axial forces acting thereon during operation. It is further known from U.S. Pat. No. 3 020 052 that a bellows assembly of a mechanical face seal device having a similar large rotary annular seal member may comprise a driving housing connected with a bellows member.